


Cool Exterior to the Fire Below

by Allenefanfics



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealous Dany, Jealousy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenefanfics/pseuds/Allenefanfics
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow are now married, living in Dragonstone with their twin children. As Dany meets her new handmaiden, jealousy becomes her and there is nothing she wouldn't do to keep her husband away from the so called predators (women and men).





	1. Chapter 1

After much discussion with Dany of moving back to Dragonstone, Jon finally had persuaded his wife and children to go back to Westeros. Jon and Dany had best thought to go there and help their friends and family. 

As they had arrived to Dragonstone with Unsullied and newly formed Targaryen army that Jon was still training new squires and boys who were eager to join the ranks. They renovated Dargonstone and made it less intimidating for the children. Jon had lemon trees planted for his wife to feel home. The beach was their favorite place as they would take the children there to play in the sand. 

Meanwhile Tyrion, Jon and Dany were having correspondence with each other as Tyrion saw it best for Jon and Dany to rule the Seven Kingdoms together and he himself would be instilled as their Hand. Tyrion had realized that the lords of Westeros had wanted to keep the monarchy and have their saviors as their king and queen.

However much Jon and Dany didn’t want to do it and stay away from the politics, they saw it best for the good of people and have fare wages and work for everyone, and find new ways of increasing the trading with Essos now that they had lived in Braavos and Dany had a lot of experience and connections with Daario Naharis from Meereen who would frequently write to her updating her. 

As they had moved to Westeros, Dany acquired new handmaids next to Missandei who now was her advisor and confidant and higher than a servant rank. She was responsible of teaching her children High Valyrian and Dothraki. Although Dany would do the tutoring of her children herself, but after moving to Dragonstone she had got caught up with the problems of the people and this new situation of reinstating the Targaryen monarchy again. 

It was summer in Westeros, the hills of Dragonstone seemed greener than ever. The young dragons had much fun flying around their ancestral house, and Ghost who was now older would follow the children to protect them in the shadows, although little Lyanna would ride him here and there making the wolf whimper but the wolf loved the children as he felt part of Jon in them. 

Dany had new handmaidens from all over Westeros. Young girls who are a daughter or sister of lords of great houses from the Reach, as house Tarly with Samwell the Warden of the Reach, he had sent Jon new squires, soldiers and two handmaidens for Dany. She also had another two handmaidens from the Riverlands of House Tully as Edmure Tully was the Warden.

And finally, Sansa Stark the Wardeness of the North sent Dany Erena Glover. The young daughter of Robett Glover who is the biggest ally of Jon from the North. Sansa was married to lord Cerwyn and now had two babes of hers Catelyn, and Benjen. And she found it fit for Dany to train a northern girl in the south as she herself had learned much from Cersei Lannister and Margaery Tyrell. She was fond of Daenerys Targaryen, so Sansa thought it best to send this young girl who was asked by her lord father to be trained as a handmaiden to find a nice suitor. Sansa new Jon had been training young men who were sons of lords from Dorne, The Reach and the Riverlands, and she thought it is best for Erena to find a nice suitor there as to increase the connections of the North with the South to better their trade and food supply for the winter days. 

 

Dany opened her window on a sunny morning inhaling the smell of the Blackwater Bay that was looking to her chamber window. Lyanna and Aemon had slept next to her the night before and she felt very grateful to be with them and excited for their third child as she rubbed her belly with a smile. She had wanted a third child with Jon and after almost six to seven months of trying, she was pregnant again as she was in her third month of pregnancy. She heard a knock on the door. “Missandei” she said as the girl entered her chambers. “Your grace, I came to let you know that your new handmaiden from the North arrived and the others are showing her around and teaching her the rules” Missandei finished as she was always calm and respectful.

Dany smiled “very well, a Northern girl would be interesting” she said while looking at Lyanna who had started speaking like her father, insisting on learning the Northern accent. “We should wake them up and get them ready for breakfast and their lessons” Dany said as Missandei nodded to her proceeding to wake the children up. 

Dany had brought new dresses from Essos much similar to her Meereenese dresses that brought Jon to his release without even touching her as most of the days he would be embarrassed of blowing his load early and would make Dany giggle in his arms for her victory of brining him to his edge of madness and pleasure.

However, that day she wore a simple blue and silver dress hung on her body with straps from the top, dragon scales stitched on the sides. She had braids in her hair just as she would always do. Nothing too out of ordinary as the pregnancy had been making her gag and nauseous most of the time. 

During breakfast, she was sitting next to Jon and their children across with their nan helping them eat and finish their food. Jon was completely mesmerized with her dress that had brought the velvet/blue of her eyes. He was looking at her attentively while sipping his tea. 

“If you keep looking at me like this, I will take you to my chambers” Dany whispered to him.

He chuckled “No you won’t, I will make you think of many ways I will take you tonight all day, but will never allow you touch me until then” Jon teased her back in whisper as for the children not to hear them.

Dany blushed and looked at her plate fiddling with her eggs. “Will you join me in sorting out the letters today and work on our plan as you know I will have to leave for King’s Landing soon” Jon asked her. 

“Yes, I will but first Sansa sent me a new handmaiden from the North” Dany told him.

His eyes widened upon hearing of the North as he had missed the touch of snow and the smell of fresh air. 

“The North? which house?” Jon asked while stuffing his mouth with bacon. 

“House Glover, I’m surprised you don’t know about it.” Dany asked him. 

“How would I know, these are your correspondence, and this Northern girl would be nice for Lyanna” Jon said looking at her. 

“Isn’t it so my love” he was talking to Lyanna now who had been eating well that morning and hurrying as Missandei has promised them to do the studies outside on the beach that day. 

“Aye, she can teach me how to be a proper Northern lady” Lyanna said looking at her mom as she knew her mom didn’t like it when she would almost deny the Targaryen side of hers. Dany shook her head “Ah, darling, you are also a dragon” Dany told her.

Lyanna nodded “Aye, I’m princess Visenya!” she exclaimed as Visenya was her favorite historical character. Aemon smiled “And I am Ser Duncan the Tall” he exclaimed which made Jon and Dany laugh at their innocence. 

Later that day, Dany received this new Northern girl as she wanted to know her hoping to be friends with her as Jon too was of the North.  _He would feel home_. She thought. She was in the solar of her chambers when her handmaidens brought the new girl in. 

She had long red copper curly hair that reacher her waist. Her cheeks, nose and arms had freckles on them. She was as pale as a snow. Slim and medial height. She was wearing a dark crimson dress with grey neckline and a metal waist band with House Glover sigil on it. She was a lady and carried herself well Dany noticed unlike her other handmaidens. Her hair was tied in a knot as Sansa Stark’s hair she remembered but with much brighter a red and thick beautiful curls.  _How old is she? she seems very young._  

Dany swallowed her throat before started speaking. But the girl bowed in front of her and kissed her hand lightly. 

“Your grace” she said and the other handmaiden introduced her,

 “Your grace, this is Erena Glover of Deepwood Motte” she finished. 

“Nice to meet you, Erena” Dany said with a smile as se was friendly with her handmaidens.

Erena smiled at her.  _She has nice teeth and beautiful smile._ Dany felt uneasy. Erena was by far her most beautiful handmaiden and the youngest out of all. Dany sat on her table and they all followed her down. she wanted to get to know her better. 

“How was your journey down south?” Dany asked. 

“Very well, your grace, a bit tiring, but the winds were kind” She answered and to Dany’s amaze she had a Northern accent.

Her face fell down. Why was she feeling like this? Here this girl is Northern like her husband, but her voice was soft with the accent that made her look even wilder beauty that she already was. Dany felt a lump in her and couldn’t take her eyes off of her trying to know her. She had known Lord Glover, he wasn’t a beauty nor a red haired man. 

“I’m grateful, I hope you it nice in here and your chambers” Dany continued interrupting her thoughts.

 “Aye, your grace, it is definitely warmer than the place I come from” She said.

  _Ah she has a tad of sense of humor._  

“Did you meet my children” Dany asked.”I will your grace once they take break from their studies” She nodded.

Dany noticed how timid she was like a small ice flower waiting to be blossomed. 

“Very well, as I am sure they have told you the ways I like it here, I hope you understand your responsibilities” Dany asked her. Erena nodded.

After some time of talking, Dany stayed alone in her room thinking of her. _Why is she so beautiful? She’s younger than you are._ she thought to herself as she was looking at her reflection through her mirror. She was twenty and six years old now, her twins were five years old and pregnant with the third babe. She wasn’t as young as she was when she met Jon and she knew how handsome he still was in his twenty and seven years. He was of the North and this girl..She didn’t want to feel this way. Was she feeling jealous? “I am Daenerys Stormborn.” She said it out loud somehow. Then shaking her head. And as to get these thoguht out of her head, she left her room to join her husband in the small council

At night, after tucking her children to bed, Erena came into her chamber to help her change to her nightgown. As the girl was helping her, Dany couldn’t help but ask “Did you meet Lord Targaryen?” as she would love to call Jon that in public and assert his family linage. 

“Yes your grace, he was very kind” she responded while putting lacing her back breeches of her white nightgown. Dany’s face flushed. Jon hadn’t spoken of her during small council or dinner. She felt nervous and uneasy.

 “We are expecting our third child together” Dany said it suddenly to her to assert that her husband was hers. 

“Congratulations your grace, they had told me earlier as to be careful about your food” She said. 

_Gods she’s proper._ Dany’s face fell _._

_“_ Well, I am going to my husband now” Dany turned to her.

Erena nodded and smiled. “I will not be coming back here, don’t open my bed” Dany said feeling herself sick of being mean to this young girl but at the same time she had never felt this feeling in her before that she couldn’t name. Erena finished her work and left Dany’s chambers. 

Dany put her nightgown on her and went to her husband’s chamber.

He was sitting in his solar untying his hair and fiddling with his beard looking how long it had gotten. He only had his small clothes on standing with bare chested. Without knocking his door Dany entered his solar closing the wooden door behind her. He looked at her with a smile and before he would do anything Dany ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and shoulders pressing herself to her very strongly.

Jon laughed with a surprise. Dany looked like this small girl who had come home after a terrible day. He sensed her uneasiness and brushed her hair and cheeks with his fingers 

“what is it?”he asked. 

“I want to stay like this forever” She said while snuggling her head in his chest. Jon’s smile grew wider.

 “I feel my hair has grown too long, I can’t decide whether I should cut a bit or not” Jon was standing there thinking of mundane things as Dany was still wrapped around him. “I love your hair, don’t cut it” she said. “ah, I have my answer then” he sighed with content. 

“I dreamt of you all day waiting for this moment to come” Dany told him her face pressed on his chest.

He rubbed her forehead and caressed her hair with a smile “me too, my love, I imagined all the things I could do to you..” Jon responded. 

“Then, do it” Dany answered him, looking at his eyes now. 

Jon’s grip got stronger on her as he put his brush down on his table. Dany then continued “make love to me” her voice was low almost a whisper. His eyes grew wide as Dany had been very wild in bed far from making love or being gentle, and he saw sadness, fear and tenderness in her as if she was holding a tear and not letting it go. He knew pregnancy had made her emotional before and blamed it on her situation. 

He then locked his lips on hers, holding her head by her hair and face. Dany kissed him back now stronger than ever playing with his curls. She then took his hand and traced it on her and rested it in between her thighs and made herself moan in his mouth. He liked her moves and continued holding her and rubbing her there from above her nightgown. Her small groans grew a bit louder when he suddenly lifted her and rested her on his bed.

He hovered over her for a while, kissing her neck, mouth, hair, touching her breasts and she was pulling on his small clothes, but she realized he wasn’t ready for her and that made her wary as he was always ready for her since before their marriages. Her paranoia grew and she pulled back from below him, he reached for her but she didn’t kissed him back and she seated herself with anger and temper on her face that was turning red now. 

“what is it?”Jon asked her in surprise pulling his small clothes up and getting seated.

He reached his hand to her face seeing her tears coming down. “Dany? talk to me. Did i hurt you?”Jon was growing inpatient on her silence. 

“No, no you didn’t..but..but you’re not.. do you not want me?” Dany asked looking at his manhood.

Jon looked down and made his mouth in O-shape. “No, of course eI want you, I love you Dany, you know that and you drive me crazy every single minute of every day” Jon said trying to get closer to her to kiss her, but Dany didn’t want it pushing back in the bed pillows.

 “Then, why are you not ready for me?I can..I can go down..”she hesitated and Jon never wanted her to do that but she had done it more often than not as a reciprocation for his Lord’s Kiss, even though he would enjoy it very much. 

“No Dany. It was a long day..and the matter of the fact is..” Jon hesitated. 

“What? what is it?” Dany asked. “You are pregnant Dany, and I am worried on you and Sam had told me in your first pregnancy that it is dangerous for a woman to be in sexual activity while pregnant” Jon finally finished his sentence.

“But I want you so much, I could take you in any form or shape” he continued reaching to her and kissing her lips that she allowed him finally. 

Dany responded to him increasing the intensity of her kisses “I want you too, I daydream of you touching me..below” she hissed and again traced his hand in between her thighs urging him to be there. 

“Kiss me..down there” she whispered in his ear.

It brought the wolf in him with her one sentence, that he kissed her neck her body from above her sheer white nightgown that had made her nipples stand in shape from excitement, as he went down to her thighs he traced kisses inside it, she was content he eyed her that made him smile. he lifted her skirts up and rested her legs on his shoulders licking her length that drove Dany to her edges while pressing her face sideways to his bedsheets that smelled like him, made her dizzy. He kept licking her folds and pressing on her nub with his finger making her whimper more and he watched her to get his own pleasure.

He then inserted his tongue inside of her and moved it in and out for a while and heard her moans grow louder and louder and felt her legs pressing sideways on his neck making him uncomfortable but he didn’t mind it. He would die here happily. 

She then started bucking her hips up encouraging him to finish her.

 “Please Jon, faster..” he heard her pantings when he increased his pace as he suddenly tasted her release in his mouth and wet beard.

As she came to her release she pulled on his hair and pressed her legs making him gasp for air and when she relaxed eyes shut hands rested on her belly, he moved up watching her peaceful face. Dany pushed towards him kissing his lips realizing his neck had gotten red from her legs.

 “Are you alright?” she was worried.

He chuckled “Aye, anything for you my love” Jon kissed her again and he felt her hands pulling his small clothes down, he allowed her to do as he had felt himself grow large making his small clothes get tighter, she turned him over making him lie on his side, he held her shoulders not allowing her “Dany, No!” but she still pushed him down and traced her tongue on his body moving down, kissing every scar on its way..and murmuring “you are mine Jon Snow” her voice was seductive and she had called him Jon Snow just like their first time being together.

He arched his neck back feeling the sensation of her tongue on his body. “Do you like it when I kiss you here..how about here.” she asked him getting closer to his manhood that was standing in all its glory. Jon nodded pressing his lips together couldn’t get himself to speak while watching Dany move down on him.

As he felt Dany’s mouth enclosing on his cock he fell back panting “Dany” he closed his eyes enjoying her mouth around him. Dany licked his pink tip and worked her hands around his length hearing his pants and grunts, grateful that she was making him come to his edge.

She was still clothed in her sheer nightgown, but Jon was naked lying gloriously on his back in front of her. She then felt his hand on her head pushing himself deeper into her mouth and she welcomed it, she would do anything for Jon. His hips started bucking into her mouth frantically and she held him making him steady as not to hurt herself but still enjoyed his movements, cupping her balls and licking them one by one that drove him erratic with his groans, she knew he liked it from all these years of being with him, but he never forced her to do any of this, but she did remember night that she couldn’t recognize his animalistic needs from her..The thought of them made her happy.

 She held his buttocks and still taking him in and out of her mouth until she felt him grow very thick and throb, she looked at him telling him “come Jon, let it go..” and continued working her mouth around him. “I love you..I love you Dany” he panted and Dany smiled upon hearing which led her to increase her pace. Jon had never liked coming on Dany or in her mouth as whenever it would happen, he would always apologize to her like a little boy even after all these years. _He is a proper lover._

“yes..fuck..Dany” his whimpers were louder and his body was moving to reach its peak. And, finally he released himself that some of it went into Dany’s mouth and some of it on the bedsheets. Dany waited for him to calm down as his face had gone red and eyes closed, she wiped her face and climbed on him getting closer to him, and as his pantings had grown shallower he held her in his arms pulling her closer and planting kissed on her mouth. Dany loved him.

 They held each other in bed for a while. Dany was examining his face as he was playing with her silky locks and finally she broke their silence

 “did you meet this Glover girl?” she asked curiously wanting to know. 

“Aye, Missandei introduced her to me before dinner” he said not wanting to talk about it in details.

 “What did you think of her?” she asked in fear of the answer. 

“She seems nice, young. “ Jon was weighing his words knowing his wife.

 “She has a red hair” Dany continued wanting him to say more. 

“Aye” Jon feared that whatever he would say next Dany would make a note of that and he had noticed how beautiful Erena was and young and proper lady like his cousin Sansa, but he didn’t have any interest as she was only a girl of nineteen, a child for him. He had thought of Ygritte as had desperately pushed the thoughts away during dinner. Ygritte was as young and kissed by fire as Erena is. But he said none of that to his pregnant wife. 

“Do you think she is beautiful?” Dany finally asked the only question she desperately wanted him to answer.

Jon answered her fast “Aye, she is like any other woman” he didn’t know what the right answer was and watched Dany’s face searching for clues.

 “so you find her beautiful?” Dany asked. 

“Aye, It think she is, I told you, but doesn’t matter” Jon answered getting closer to her to end this conversation. 

“Do you wish I had a red hair?” she asked waiting for him.

 “It doesn’t matter, I love you just as you are Dany, I love your silky hair, your velvet eyes, your plump lips “ he started kissing her overwhelmed with his sentences and positioned himself on top of her continuing “..and your pink folds down there..oh how I love kissing you there..you are the most beautiful woman..” Jon’s voice was seductive as he was tracing his tongue o her neck. Dany felt relaxed and kissed him back longing for him to be inside of her.

They kissed and touched each other for a while as Jon didn’t want to hurt their baby with sexual intercourse, until they fell into their slumber. 

Next morning, She woke up with Jon sleeping next to her naked on his side and his arm on her, she smiled and kissed his forearm before lifting it and resting it on the pillow. She got up i her nightgown and put her robe on her while filling a glass of water. She heard a knock on the door, she went to open it and to her surprise it was Erena. Dany looked at her with surprise and confusion. She didn’t serve Jon, what was she doing here?. 

“Good morning your grace, the head handmaiden told me to come and help you get ready” the girl said innocently, but to her surprise, the door opened from the slow wind and drifted to its back exposing the room to her, as Dany was holding herself with her robe, and Erena peaked inside seeing Jon who was lying on his chest, with his bare back and half os his buttocks was visible with his black curls fused around his pillows, sleeping in peace. The girl’s eyes was fixated on him for a few seconds before her face blushed and to Dany’s realization, she closed the door quickly and kept herself visible only. 

Erena blushed but kept her silence and posture. 

“You don’t come here when I am with my husband, you should go and wait for me in my chambers. I’m surprised she didn’t tell you this”Dany’s voice had a bit of anger as Erena felt her embarrassment.

She was new, in a new place, she had tend to forget things as she spent her time mesmerized by the dragons, and the beauty all around Dragonstone. 

“I apologize your grace..I didn’t…” she was saying as Dany interrupted her “Well, you should have known. I can’t let you walk into here, you have no right to be in my husband’s chambers and please go about to your work and wait for me in my chambers, and prepare a nice bath for me and a good breakfast” Dany’s voice was harsh and stung the young girl and she couldn’t hold her tears back in front of her.

Dany realized her harshness and her eyes grew softer and wanted to caress her and tell her she’s sorry but the girl bowed and walked fast away from her. Dany felt a lump in her heart and regret of what she has done to her as she closed the door looking for Jon who had gotten up and seated in the bed. “You should be softer on that girl, she’s new here” Jon said while pushing his curls back from his forehead. She came and set next to him wrapping her arms around his waist.”I know, I will apologize to her later” she planted a kiss on his lips. 

“you should do it now, I don’t want girls crying all over, it’s too much to handle” Jon smiled. Dany smiled back at him and nodded, obeying his order and left the room, closing the door behind. 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month of Erena Glover being Dany’s handmaiden in Dragonstone. Dany had gotten used to her as she was a very nice, quiet and hardworking lady in waiting. But, more often than not, she found Erena looking at Jon in long stares and always making excuses to get close to him.

Dany was rarely sleeping in her own chambers lately as she would spend all her nights with Jon and her children. So much so that the servants moved all her belongings to his chambers and Dany made some changes to his rooms making it more appealing to her. 

It was a warm summer morning at Dragonstone, Jon and Dany had woken up as Dany was brushing her hair and Jon was watching her with his hunky mess of curls, wearing a shirt and his trousers. Dany smirked at him and enjoyed his devouring.

She was four months pregnant now and it had started showing. Jon approached her from behind and put his hands on her belly kissing her neck when her handmaiden Erena and Wylla entered the room with clean clothes for Dany. Jon broke away slowly out of courtesy and sat back to his place watching his wife. 

“Stop staring at me and get up do something, the children will be up soon” Dany said as Erena took her robe off for her bath next room. Dany turned to her “please make the bed and I want more flowers in this room, something that smells like lemons” she said as she went inside making Jon smile.

He got up to get ready and started putting his doublet on when Erena came there to do as her lady ordered. After some hesitation around Jon who didn’t look at her side turned to him and said 

“my lord”, “yes” he replied. “I remember you in Winterfell” the girl said acting shy. 

“you were a babe then” he said clasping the ends of his doublet firmly and straightening himself. 

“No, I was not a babe, I used to come with my father and wait there with the ladies and follow Lady Sansa. I’m a girl of nineteen and I had admired your work and what you did to our people as King in the North” the girl said getting closer to him with her Northern accent that she had made it more prominent. 

Jon smiled at her compliment “thank you, your lord father is a good and loyal man” he said trying to tie his hair when she interrupted his action saying 

“I have never seen your hair like this, my lord, maybe you should leave it like this. “ the girl said with a blush on her face. Jon knew she was making advances on him, he didn’t act on it and said “Aye, it is messy, I like it better this way” he said to shut her down and continued tying his hair.

He was growing uncomfortable but acted cold. 

Meanwhile Dany had heard their conversation as her door was half open, she got out of the tub, put a robe on her and came to the room to claim her husband. 

“My lady, are you finished with your bath” Erena said with surprise and red cheeks and continued her work fast. 

“Yes, I am” Dany said coldly. No she wasn’t. But she had to get her husband from her claws. “If you are done with your work here, please go and clean the bath” Dany said wrapping her arms around Jon and watching him go. Erena nodded at her and walked inside.

Jon started laughing in silence. “you did not finish your bath Dany, you still have soap on your neck” Jon said with a laugh and found a clean cloth to wipe it. “why are you here?” he said knowing very well why. “She can’t talk to my husband like this, who does she think she is?” Dany said with anger as Jon wiped her soaps off of her. 

“ah my wife is jealous, so this is the reason you keep yelling at this poor girl” Jon said wrapping his arms around her. “She is not poor, she is obviously advancing on you with her innocent childhood memories. Well, you are mine, she can go back to her North to find a husband” Dany was full of wrath and Jon saw the dragon in her who was ready to explode everyone with its fire.

He stoped laughing feeling her seriousness. 

“don’t worry Dany, she is just a girl and go get dressed, you’ll catch a cold” he said kissing his angry wife. Dany nodded. “she is right about one thing though, leave your hair open” she said running her hands through the ends. Jon sighed kissing her, 

“I will only have it open for you, my love, when we are alone” he teased her and left the room.

Dany’s eyes were hard and cold watching Erena clothe her that the girl was feeling very uneasy knowing well that Dany knew about her intentions.

Dany always hated women advancing on her husband as many had done in Braavos and Meereen and she had seen a lot of girls at Winterfell swooning over her and offered to him by their lord fathers and apparently Erena Glover was one of them, she thought. She disliked that she was far more beautiful than any of these girls and younger. She always kept an eye on her making Wylla inform her on whereabouts. She couldn’t send the girl back as she was sent by Sansa, Jon’s cousin. 

Jon was training his squires in the courtyard as Dany was watching him from the balcony with her children sitting next to her, reading and playing with their wooden dolls. sHe was content as curls had fallen to his face from his tie and was moving so fast with his sword. she knew very well about the muscles below making her heart race. 

“keep your shin up” she heard him say to the boy in front of him as their swords clunked. 

After a while she saw her ladies in waiting downstairs speaking to some squires and sons of lords who were sent here from Dorne and The Reach. She didn’t mind it until she saw Lady Erena there with Wylla who was giggling with a boy.

Dany eyed the girl carefully. Erena was watching Jon and had let her red curls loose down without any braids that they usually would do. She felt red in the cheeks and got up leaning on the edge watching them. When Jon beat the squire who fell down, she cheered jumping up and down and Dany saw a blue handkerchief in her hand. She decided to go downstairs passing by the servants without caring in the hallway. 

As she was getting closer to the courtyard she saw Erena giving her handkerchief to Jon to wipe his sweat. Jon was smiling while panting with a sword in his hand and talking to her when Dany felt herself running only to calm down when she approached them. “Dany!” Jon exclaimed as he saw her and Erena put her handkerchief back to her side in frustration. 

Jon kissed his wife on the cheek feeling Dany’s arm in his arm. “Do you want to bathe? I can help you with that” she said very well knowing that Erena was eavesdropping. 

“I have to write letters now, but I would love a bathe from your hands very much for later” he said kissing her hands.

Dany felt victorious as she saw Erena turn her head and pouting. “I’ll leave you to it then and tend the children with their studies” she said as she planted a kiss on his lips with a smile. He left with his squires, and with all her coldness Daenerys Stormborn was looking at Erena with rage in her eyes, putting her hands connected to her front and left her walking back to her children. 

Erena was so uncomfortable, annoyed by Dany she groaned and left to her work.

Later that night, Dany came back from her children’s room with a smile on her face as Jon was removing his clothes for his bathe. “Lyanna will be a strong headed woman” she said sitting on the couch watching him strip. He had dirt on his arms and neck. She liked seeing him all manly, it made her crave him more. “She has the blood of the dragon and the wolf” he said opening his shirt’s laces. 

He knew she was watching him as he had watched her in the morning so he started to be excruciatingly slow in removing his clothes. 

“Dany” he said.

 “please don’t burn the girl” he teased her a smile waiting on his face to be shown as he removed his shirt.

Dany knew what he was talking about “if she makes any advance on you one more time, I will give her to my dragons as a gift and whatever remains of her Ghost will devour” she said with a dead certain voice that for a second made Jon shiver looking at her wife. “ah you can’t be serious, she’s an innocent maiden” he said opening his breeches.

 “yes, a maiden who is very well wants my husband to fuck her” Dany uttered with anger. 

“she should know that you take no mistress if this is what she is hoping for” Dany continued grumpily. 

She heard Jon laughing. 

“stop laughing, I am serious. you are mine, if she wants a proof i can give one to her tonight” she said as she approached him turned his face to hers and kissed him with force for a few minutes, until he broke off of her feeling blood on his lips as she had bit his lower lip.

 “Dany!” he gasped.

 “No need for a proof, the girl knows I love you, you are mine as I am yours” Jon said taking the pin off of her robe to expose her. 

“she seems to not care” Dany continued caressing his hair “then let’s go and prove it to her, come bathe with me” he said as he yanked her robe off of her, leaving her with her shift and took her hand to the bathe chamber. Dany giggled with excitement as he pulled her into the bath chamber leaving the door open. 

After some time, Erena entered their room with Wylla to clean the chamber pot and serve Dany when they saw their clothes scattered on the floor of the solar. Wylla giggled “ah sweet love” she said with her chubby cheeks.

 Erena felt angry and disappointed as they folded their clothes up. “go prepare their bed and meet me here” Wylla told her.

As Erena was still learning her ways around here “what if they are..in there..” she grew uncomfortable. “No, I made a bathe for the lord and I still think he is in there since he didn’t ask Olyver to clean it up” Wylla said.

 “you speak to Olyver?” Erena said in surprise.

 “Ah, we do more than speak..he is quite talented” Wylla giggled with a blush.

Erena smiled and went inside the room opening their bed when she heard their noises from behind the lighted bath room. She hesitated in getting closer to the room fearing what she might see but her curiosity took over her as she had never been touched or loved by a man, wanted to see what it would look like and especially she knew it was Jon there. She could’ve done anything to see him naked. 

She tiptoed slowly, a red heat running through her face, bending her head to see what they were doing even though she very well knew. Her spine tingled as she saw Dany moving on top of Jon in the bath facing her.

she only saw Jon’s head and back, but Dany was gloriously naked and moving rapidly on him making both moan and grunt loudly. She pushed herself back from the door feeling shame and disappointment.

 Erena was mad but she took one more peak at them and for her surprise met Dany’s eyes who had rested her head in her husband’s neck kissing below his ears, and Dany made sure the girl saw them. she had no shame in hiding their privacy unlike Jon who had no idea about the girl behind and was always cautious of ladies in waiting or servants seeing them. 

Erena let out a low gasp and walked quickly inside to the solar having tears from her eyes, feeling her heartbeat coming out of her chest, and angrily collect whatever she had to take with her. 

“what happened?” Wylla asked the girl. “I have no stomach for this woman” Erena said with a wrath and left the room Wylla following her behind. 

Later that night Erena thought how beautiful Dany was as a woman feeling jealous of her. Their position in the bathe couldn’t leave her memory making her sad, she had hoped to get closer to Jon but somehow she was giving up but she had hated Dany for her beauty and possession of Jon. She knew he loved her as he had defended her in Winterfell, taking her as his wife and  had seen him locking his eyes to her many times over.

But somehow Erena had hoped that he would have her as his mistress and maybe she could bore him a true Northern son. 

Dany had rested her head on Jon’s slowly breathing chest in bed after their bath when she rested herself on her elbow to address him.

 “Should we send her back to her home?” she asked him, making him shift towards her.

 “who?” he asked with oblivious.

 “Lady Erena Glover” she said letting out a sigh. “Ooooh” he said smiling. 

“Dany, I don’t think it is a good idea, let the girl stay here, teach her, and find her a husband” Jon said solving the problem in his head which seemed simple for him. 

“I can’t stand her looking at you and talking to you. I’m afraid one day you’ll find her naked in your bed spreading her legs for you” Dany said seriously. Jon burst out a laughter at her absurdity. She pushed him lightly to make him stop.

 “stop laughing at me” she smiled back at him. 

“The girl is young, she doesn’t know any better. Besides, she is a daughter of Stark bannerman, let her stay and I’m afraid she knows by now that I can’t take my eyes off of you” he said planting a kiss on her shoulder. 

“I also don’t want to act the same way as Lannisters behaved with Sansa” he said while getting serious. 

“She will get over me” he said with amusement.

Dany narrowed her eyes “you are enjoying this, aren’t you? you always have. That Meereenese woman who if I hadn’t saved you, she was about to invite you to her chambers, and that servant who can’t stop giggling when she sees you..and that wife of the Dornish lord who decided to wear almost to nothing when she graced us for dinner..she had no shame in front of her husband to woo you..” Dany stopped talking and watched his smug smile and lightly slapped at his shoulder and Jon laughed more

 “Dany, I don’t think I’m as handsome as you think. I’m only handsome to you and these ladies would be content enough to have any men” he said but he knew very well that he was as pretty as a girl that all his life Wildlings, men of the Night’s Watch, lords of Winterfell had told him so. 

Dany sighed resting her head back on his chest caressing his skin with her fingers. 

“I don’t want to share you even with people’s glances. The idea of a woman lusting for you is making me furious. you are mine, and they should be reminded of that” she said thinking of Erena who had seen them fuck in the bathe and the memory of it shamelessly satisfied her. “why are you obsessed with this girl anyways? you have always brushed these women off” Jon asked her curiously. 

“She is of the North and has a red hair” Dany finally blurted out. “and you thought I would fancy her for these?” Jon asked shaking his head looking at his wife with admiration and smile.  

“Ah, my silly wife” Jon got up and turned over on Dany looking at her face with his arms on both sides of her neck pressed into the bed. “I love you with all my heart and body. I am yours and will be mine. Whatever happens, this fact will not change” he said firmly and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose.

Dany’s breathings got quicker when she cupped his face not allowing him to escape and kiss his lips with a grip feeling Jon’s quick breathings on her face. “then mark me Jon, claim me, have me..in whichever way you’d like I’m yours” she said moving under him and planting kisses on his face and it took him less than a minute to obey her order. 

Jon planted kisses on her neck and lips and moved quickly down her chest, and took a nipple in his mouth feeling her wince and move, he traced his hand down her body and cupped her damp, wet folds down below watching her squeeze her eyes and let out a small moan, he continued his kisses on her body to her thighs being careful around her swollen belly when she felt her arms pulling him up.

 “no time for that “Dany said making her get seated, Jon didn’t know what she meant as he saw his wife turn herself around and position herself on four, gripping firmly to the pillows with her hands and pointing her wet folds through her buttocks to him.

He let out a small moan when he saw her like this and positioned himself towards her. 

“I’m all yours, take me Jon” she said as she felt him insert himself inside of her wet folds slowly and then all at once.

it made her whimper and squeeze on the pillows harder, Dany had no shame, Jon thought but even more so loved her for this. she was braver in bed than him as she would always initiate kinky positions for them.

”harder..faster…Jon” he heard her pant and so he obeyed her pushing himself inside of her faster feeling only his pressure build up inside as he rubbed his thumb to her nub making her moan louder and held her other thigh steadying her as she was getting tired. 

“yes..yess..Jon” she continued murmuring in her panting “come with me Jon” she said as she felt her release closer, and he obeyed as he increased pushing inside of her hard and fast and feeling her back’s sweat fully coated on his chest and kissed her back and shoulders.

Dany was shaking from pleasure as she came and Jon followed him in seconds letting out load grunts and kissing her back as they stayed in that position until both heir breathings died down.

He took himself out of her and both lied on their backs. 

“I love you, Jon” was all he heard as he rested his face on Dany’s chest wrapping his arm around her swollen belly protecting their child. Dany massaged his scalp with her fingers as she watched him fall to his slumber and she followed him shortly. 

After a few days, Dany noticed Erena flirting with Raymund Connington, a lord from Stormlands, she was holding her blue handkerchief in hand and saw how the lord was fascinated by her that he took her by his arm and they went for a walk. Dany smiled knowing that her wrath had worked and she had marked her husband against this Northern vulture. She felt Lyanna pulling on her skirt and went about helping her daughter with her Valyrian alphabet writings..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am setting up the continuation of the story. There will be jealous Dany but first I will set it up.

They had moved to King's Landing. It had been three months since their arrival and Dany was still trying to get used to the place, putting her belongings in the king's and queen's chamber that was much bigger than se had imagined to be. The chambers had a big solar with large furnace, a desk, large couch. She had ordered to be removed all Lannister and Baratheon tapestries, curtains, banners and everything that could remind them of their presence. Their bed chamber was larger than the solar, there was a four poster bed and nice balcony that she often spent her time gazing at the Blackwater Bay. Finally, it ended with a bath chamber inside. The tub was large and made of stone with warm waters running. She had loved their rooms but there was still something sad about it as this place had been the beginning and end of her family.

Often in the Keep, she would find herself walk around imagining what Rhaegar, his little Son Aegon and Rhaenys would do and more often than not, the thought of it had made her cry. She ordered her Unsullied to look the cellar, the hidden chambers and passageway to anything that she could find of Targaryen dynasty. All she knew they were still looking. The usurper had destroyed and annihilated all her lineage. But not now, not anymore, she thought as she saw her little children Aemon and Lyanna play in the gardens. They were of her and Jon's blood, true Targaryens.

As she still was getting used to this place, she was sitting in the gardens on a bench watching her children play with Ser Davos after their council meeting. The old man had all kinds of funny sea stories for the children as he often acted around mimicking the waves and the pirates. Nowadays, little Lyanna only wanted to be a pirate and travel to Essos and see other wonders of the world. 

Lady Erena came and sat next to Dany in waiting for anything she would like. The two ladies had been nice to each other lately as Dany would notice Erena's smiles and giggles with the men of the court. 

"They are beautiful, your grace" the girl said with a smile looking at them.

Dany smiled at her.

"I'm hoping the third one will be just like them, if not more gallant" Dany said caressing her seven-months old womb. 

"What do you wish it to be, your grace?"

"A boy. A boy with Jon's colors. He would like that" Dany said thinking about him with a grin.

Erena shifted herself on the bench without response.

"Do you miss your home, lady Erena?" Dany asked her wondering. "The summer is here and surely enough you have all the freedom to visit"

"Aye, your grace, I miss it. But my place is here with the king and the queen" the girl states.

As she was sitting there, Dany noticed many new courtiers that she didn't know but had to meet them in the banquet that was soon to take place. She didn't like many of them, not knowing who they are or whether they were to be trusted. 

"Lady Sansa will be here soon" Dany told the girl. 

Erena smiled. "yes your grace, the wardeness of the North writes me quite often" 

 _She does?_ Did Dany know about this or simply missed it due to her pregnancy that lately had kept her away from the minor small council meetings. Jon would tell her things sometimes in bed but she's rather watch him than listen as the pregnancy had made her sleepy and tired. 

"That is very nice of her. I am looking forward to see her again" Dany said but she wanted to ask Jon about it. Erena was her handmaiden, she should know.

Tyrion approached her then, Dany still seating smiled at him. "Your grace, lady Erena" Tyrion bowed.

"Lord Tyrion" Dany smiled. 

"May I speak with you in private my lady?" 

"yes, you may" Dany said as she tried to get up but couldn't and Erena helped her to straighten her back. Dany made a gesture to her that she needed not to follow her. The girl obeyed sitting where she was looking at Dany plainly.

"What is it lord Tyrion?" Dany said now they were walking in the garden.

"Your grace, as you had ordered Grey Worm to search everywhere for any memory of your family..We..in fact found something" Tyrion said making sure sh was okay as he held her hand.

Dany was emotional as she looked at him.

"Did you tell Jon?"

"Your grace, she hadn't come back from the hunt. He will arrive tomorrow. I thought it is best for you to see it"

"Very well, take me there"

They had put the belonging of Targaryens in a wooden box that was resting on the desk in Dany and Jon's chamber. She approached it. Missandei, Tyrion and Grey Worm were there. But soon Dany wanted to stay alone and they left. 

Dany ran her fingers on the box, seeing how old it was. She opened it slowly, the creak was the only thing heard in the room. The first thing she found was a tunic of a man. She took it out. It was not old, but surely it belonged to a young man. Not her father. He wouldn't wear such beautiful thing. Viserys was only a child. This could only belong to Rhaegar. She burst into tears, sobbing as she held it in her and held her eyes. After some time, she gathered herself, breathing heavily. 

The tunic was black/grey with red Targaryen sigil imprinted on it. It was beautiful. She imagined her brother in it. And smiled as Jon was the memory of him. A memory he had left her, given her to take care of safely. She smelled it as if looking for a trace of him wondering why this was left in here.

She continued looking in the box. There were Dragon broches and hair pins with R imprinted on some of them. This was her mothers. She smiled and kissed them. There were books of old Targaryen histories, copies that the usurper had ordered to be burn, only these were left. There was a dress underneath, it was red with black and grey dragon sigil on it, it had dragon scales. She took it out, it was all dusty. She didn't know who it would belong to. maybe it belonged to her mother or Elia? the thought of Elia made her sad. Suddenly an old paper fell from the dress on her hand. She opened it, it said;

_"To my beautiful wife, Elia, I wish you all happiness on your twenty second birthday. Your loving prince, Rhaegar."_

Dany smiled with tears in her eyes. Now that she was too a mother, the horrific way that Elia was murdered with her children had been haunting her. The dress was worn a few times and Elia had kept the note in her dress. She loved him.

Finally, she found two notebooks. Leather bound. One of them was worn out, written, but the other was not as full. They were diaries of two people. She feared to open them. These were intimate thoughts and feelings of people. She kept these two aside, and keeping the tunic and the dress in private area in her clothes. 

She felt emotionally tired and lied on her bed for a while. When she awoke, it was dark already and the maid had left her dinner on the table. _My children._ She went to them from the secret passage from their room to the children's. They were in bed, sleeping in peace. She kissed both of them and went back to her room. 

Jon was coming back tomorrow. How she wished he would be there. After eating her dinner, her handmaidens helped her to get into her nightgown as now she wasn't able to move sometimes. 

Her usual nightgown was tighter on her as Erena was closing the laces and she made whimpering noises.

"What is it?" Dany tempered knowing very well the girl was doing that on purpose.

"Your grace, you've grown bigger" the girl said, and Wylla, the other handmaiden, bit her lip with fear from Dany while collecting her dirty clothes to be washed.

"You think I'm big?Do you think I'm fat as well?"Dany said turning around facing the girl.

Erena lowered her eyes. 

"No your grace, you..you're beautiful..I meant your pregnancy.."

"Yes I am pregnant I can see that" Dany was tempered, the tightness of the baby as was pressing on her lungs, the memories of her day and still not trusting this girl had made her cranky.

"I am not skinny or young as you are, so what of it? I am bearing the king's child and if you are doubting that just know. I presume you know very well what I'm talking about" Dany said making the girl remembering the night she'd seen them in the tub in Dragonstone.

Erena nodded. 

"If it was up to me, lady Glover, you would've gone back to your North and stayed there, but thank your king because he is nicer and forgiving" Dany said with a high voice making both girls stay dead silent.

Erena had tears.

"And please stop crying!" Dany said feeling guilty of her temper as the girl left the room sobbing.

Dany was breathing heavily as she knew she shouldn't have yelled at her. She thought about Elia. Did she feel this way too about her prince? scared of being alienated from him. She hadn't seen Jon in a week now. What if he is with some whore from the fine brothels of King's Landing. The thought of it made her laugh as she shook her head. 

Wylla helped her now. 

After some silence. "Go tell her to stop crying and let her bring me my breakfast in the morning." Wylla nodded leaving her.

She didn't understand her temper and possessiveness. Jon had proved to her how he loved her many times over since she was with her third child. The child was making her sick and delusional. 

Somehow her hand went to Elia's notebook. It had written her name and the date. The pages were old and dusty. 

" _He helped me with dressing the children today. He has been very attentive lately of me. I hoped he would visit me tonight but with no avail. He has been talking to Ashara Dayne of late. Oh, does he fancy her? If I had felt better, I would've been on his side. I can't give him anymore children. But I shouldn't stop hoping. Perhaps I will visit him tomorrow night. He would like that as he has a few times in the past. Oh, my little heart loves him, and how I miss his silky hair, smell and touch of his smile.."_

Dany finished a page, crying. She then turned it to another page. It had dated to days after Tourney at Harrenhal.

" _She had black hair just as I do. Yet he chose to give her blue flower. The Stark girl? I thought it was the Dayne? Does he love her? My heart was crushed seeing him talk to her after the tourney. Again, he didn't visit nor talked to me aside from the glances. Why is he so cruel? I only loved him and cared for him. What is it about that Stark girl that he loves? Is she of the North, is that it? What am I going to do? What if he leaves me? oh no. I should think not. The prince is honorable and loves his family. his children..I love him, I love him and I don't want to share him with anyone. I will fight that girl if I have to.."_

Knowing very well what that had led to and that her Jon was the son of the Stark girl and the prince, Dany continued crying. until sleep took her in the bed. 

_Would Jon leave me too for someone prettier like Rhaegar did? Jon..Jon..No he would not. I am his Daenerys. his Dany. He won't..he loves me..I am not fat and old._

Dany woke up in the break of dawn from her nightmare with sweat on her face. She drank water putting aside those diaries and the memories of the past that had been playing with her mind. 

She knew Jon was arriving today, she smiled at the memory and left all her bad drams aside.

 

She was standing in the front with her children. All looking nicely with smile. soldiers behind them, as Jon and company arrived with boars and deers held on a caravan behind them. 

Dany's hands were on her children's shoulders waiting impatiently for him to come off of his horse. And oh he did. His beard and hair were longer with a smile he paced to them. the children ran on him, scooping each one on each arm, he kissed them as they laughed welcoming him. Dany's heart was swollen with happiness. All her fears were gone now. He was here. 

After putting the children on the ground, he approached her and without hesitation kissed her on the lips passionately in front of everyone making the maids giggle and soldiers laugh and smile.

Jon had no shame either and eager to have her as she felt his pressing need.

"I've missed you" he whispered.

"I've missed you" she whispered back. 

Jon looked at her growing belly with happiness, they didn't speak much waiting to be alone.

After getting the animals inside, and spending some time with his children. Before dinner, Jon entered their chambers, taking himself out of his dirty clothes and the maid had prepared bath for him. He took a nice long bath. Dany left him alone to be on himself for a while.

He got into his clean shirt and new pare of trousers, hair is still wet with hair. He sat on the balcony as he felt Dany's hand on his arms. He immediately got up and wrapped his arms around her belly.

They held each other with smiles for a while. He then kissed her passionately again. his beard tickled her face as she giggled when he traced his lips to her neck. 

"your beard..it is longer" she murmured.

"you don't like it" he said in between his kisses.

"I do..oh I do..but I'm tickling" she giggled more as Jon moved his face to make her smile, he then got up to look at her. His eyes grew darker suddenly, Dany knew he wanted her. She smiled at the memory of how silly she had been the night before.

Jon took her arm and walked to their bed, sitting on it he made her sit on his waist. She was quite big now and wasn't feeling secure about herself as she didn't want to do it in the beginning, but Jon urged her to.

"I will crush you" she said as he was opening the straps of her nightgown while kissing her chest and moving down to her breasts. 

"No you won't" he murmured.

He leaned back on the bed sitting comfortable as she started moving her hips on him. Quickly, their moves got faster, as in a few minutes they were inside of each other, moving and panting. It took him shorter than usual as he spent himself in her. He had missed her dearly.

"I am sorry Dany' he apologized kissing her, Dany smiled kissing his forehead. 

 _He missed me._ she thought laying in bed next to him that night. 

When she woke up, Jon was still sleeping, lying on his chest, with his bare back and tousled locks. She heard noise coming from the bath chamber. She went there and tried not to wake Jon.

Erena and Wylla were giggling and talking. Dany smiled at them as they said good morning to her. Erena was still irritated of her, but tried not to show it. They were gathering Jon's clothes and emptying the bath. Erena was holding his clothes, Dany noticed but tried not to make anything of it as she went back to her husband.

After a week, they had a banquet in the great hall in the Keep, all their friends from around the Westeros had arrived. As Dany and Jon were getting ready, Jon wore his inner shirt and tugged it into his black trousers. Dany approached him now.

"Jon there is something I want to show you" she said while hiding something behind her back.

"what is it?" Jon knew with a smile.

"They found a box when you were away. A hidden box. It had Targaryen belongings in it. Things that our family had owned" Dany said waiting for his response.

Sometimes it would still haunt Jon that he is not Ned Stark's son as he had taken him as an example all his life. But over time, he had gone over this soothing himself with Lyanna and trying to learn more about Rhaegar from  books and Sam and Bran whenever he or they would visit each other.

"I want to see it" Jon said. 

"Wait, first I want you to wear this." Dany said showing him Rhaegar's tunic, now washed and clean.

"Did you make this for me?"

"No..in fact, this was the first thing to come from the box. It belonged to..to your father Rhaegar" Dany hesitated.

Jon looked at the tunic longingly as he took it in his hands. 

"You should wear it, and honor his memory. He would've been proud of you today." Dany urged him with a smile.

Jon smiled back at her. Without saying anything, he put it on. The sleeves were a bit longer, but it would do for tonight. It fit him well. Dany helped him close it as tears collected in her eyes again.

"sshh" Jon said wiping her tears and taking her in his arms.

"Do you like it?" he said after some time showing her.

"Yes, it looks very nice!" Dany cheered and Jon had always loved making her wife happy. Looking in the mirror, he felt odd, wearing his father's tunic. An old memory of him that he couldn't remember, wanted to remember though. Have Robert's rebellion hadn't happened, Rhaegar would've been his father in flesh and blood, raising him, training him with pride and honor, not caste around as a shadow in Winterfell under the mercy of a stepmother. 

"Are you going to show me the rest?" Jon asked Dany.

"Maybe later?" Dany said as they were running a bit late.

Jon wondered if there was anything of his mother. Lyanna. Maybe a note, a writing, anything that could describe her from the mouths of people who knew her. But, there was time for it alter. Taking Dany's hand, they went outside.

Later during the banquet, they greeted everyone with love and introducing the prince and princess to them. Sansa greeted Jon with enthusiasm as both hugged each other. 

"I've missed you" Jon said. "You look older" Sansa replied back teasing him.

Jon nodded with a tease. 

"How is everything?" Sansa asked. Her husband Lord Cerwyn was talking to some lord. She had grown to love this man, but he wasn't the prince she had dreamed of but a good father to their children and a gentle husband.

"Well, how are the little ones?" Jon asked Sansa. "they are asleep in their rooms, both tired" 

Sansa then took Jon's arm walking in the hall "tell me how is Erena Glover?" Sansa asked.

"oh the Northern girl? She is well, I suppose. You should ask Daenerys about her, I can't.." Jon said

"She has missed the North, we spent time talking. She could teach your children the Northern ways of things" Sansa told him. "She would be a good asset for their education"

"Aye, I think they have enough education here, but thank you, cousin." he said remembering Dany's uneasiness of the girl.

Dany looked for Jon in between people as she was talking to Sam about her pregnancy. He was walking with Sansa. No harm in that. But, then she saw two handsome Northmen approach them, hugging Jon and Erena? Dany felt warm in her cheeks as she desperately wanted to go there, but rather decided to spend some time observing.

Jon looked very happy as all were Northmen. One of them was Sansa' husband, that she knew. Erena, she didn't like, still and who was the other man? She hadn't seen him or maybe she had but her memory was betraying her right now. He was a bit taller than Jon, had Northern looks of wavy black hair, if only she had memorized the sigils of the houses. The man seemed close to him, he kept petting Jon on the back, touching him or his hair whenever he could in between their japing. Interrupting Sam, she asked him about the man.

"He is Larence Snow, the bastard sone of Lord Hornwood, not he rules Hornwood castle and I heard he had a plea for Jon to legitimize him so he could continue his family name" Sam finished.

"They seem friendly enough, Jon didn't tell me about him" Dany said murmuring the last sentence. 

"yes, your grace. When you were with child at Wintefell after the battle, his grace and lord Larence Snow became close friends" 

They were both born bastards. It is natural enough. And what of lady Erena next to Jon. She seemed giddy enough in front of him but always frowning next to her. Whatever had happened to lord Connington who was talking to another lady in a corner. 

She knew whatever she was thinking was wrong, but her pregnancy, Elia's notes and the Northerners were making her doubt her abilities in keeping her husband away from them. Very well knowing Jon loved her, but a womanly instinct that was, she wondered. He was wearing Rhaegar's tunic though, he is a Targaryen! 

She finally approached them and locked her arms with Jon's while greeting them. Claiming him, pinning her side to him, she wanted to shout to these people that he was hers and had the blood of the dragon. 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Final chapter. Hope you guys like it :)

When the banquet ended that night, Dany was feeling sleepy as she clung to Jon's arms as they walked to their chambers. There were two servants in the room and Jon ordered them to leave as he wanted to help Dany with her dress or rather wanted her not to have a dress on. 

Dany was removing her rings and earrings in front of the mirror while looking through the reflection to Jon who was removing his tunic and seemed stumbling as he had drank a bit too much that night.

"Lady Stark looked well tonight" Dany said.

Jon smiled at her not caring about making a conversation about others as he approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her sollen belly and started kissing the nape of her neck, slowly. 

Dany shifted and smiled. "This Larence Snow seemed friendly. How did you come to be close to him?" Dany asked as Jon moved to her other side moving her hair. He then looked up. "when they made me king, he was one of the lords who trusted me and I think now all he wants is to be legitimized" Jon said as he left her and started untying his hair and removing more clothes off of his chest.

Dany turned to him. "You don't seem to like that"

"I don't have a preference, he fought well in the battle for the dawn and I think it is time for him to own the name Hornwood and marry a lady" after some silence. 

"Why do you care about him this much?" Jon asked with a smirk.

Dany didn't respond initially, she tried to unlace her straps but couldn't and Jon helped her ever so slowly to open her straps from her back. As he opened them he touched her pale skin with his fingertips and her white silky shift below. Dany liked it, she had missed him but the pregnancy had made her tired most of the time. 

"He looks at you differently than any other man, he might not be interested in having a lady wife after all" 

Jon laughed. "Aye he might. He had intentions once at Winterfell, but of course he couldn't do it bluntly as I was or am a King" Jon always forgot to register in his head his position and now that he was a little drunk, his position seemed absurd to him. And laughed more at that.

"oh" Dany gaped. "Did you like him?..before meeting me?" she felt his fingers below her back as he opened all the straps and let the dress come down by pulling it down gently from her shoulders, she helped him and stepped out of the pool and felt him leaning on her back and kissing her neck again, she loved it. He was gentle.

"No...not as he did" he responded in between his kisses. 

After some time of letting him kiss her she turned to him, Jon was surprised for their separation.

"Do you think I'm fat?" Dany asked with a pouting mouth. Jon smiled, contorted his brows not believing what she was saying.

"fat?" he repeated and started laughing.

"stop laughing at me, do you think I'm fat or not?" Dany held his forearm to make him still.

"No of course not. You're as beautiful as the day I saw you. You're carrying our child, you're giving him life inside you" Jon said as he caressed her belly. 

"him?" Dany asked with hope. "Do you think it's a boy?"

"I want to" Jon said as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She didn't respond in the beginning to his kisses but then she kissed him back as well intensifying their bond.

"you're beautiful Dany" Jon whispered as he kissed her face and mouth. "even more beautiful now with your swollen tits" he said as he held one of her breasts in his hand and rubbed it.

Dany jerked a bit at the sudden feeling of his hand and took his hand and walked to their bed. She pulled away from him and made him lie on the bed. He smiled at her dominance and let her do what she wanted. He only had his breeches on and he leaned back on the bed. She didn't remove her shift but her figure was prominent underneath it. On her knees on the bed she rested herself on one of his thighs and wrapped her hand around his neck and kissed him again, pulling him to her, she was aggressive. 

"You are mine" she panted in between her kisses as she started rubbing herself on his breeches and in response he moved it to match her rhythm. "I won't let anyone look at you, lust for you. I'm only allowed to do that" she continued moving faster now. She bit his lower lip, sucked on it and explored his mouth with her tongue. She was rough and made Jon groan.

She pulled back just enough for them to breathe. They panted with their mouths open. She kept rubbing herself on his thigh and moaned in low voice, he moved his face up to meet her kissing her neck and collarbone and opened her chest taking a nipple in his mouth. She jerked her neck back as he sucked on her breasts. 

He looked up to her "let me take care of you properly" he panted wanting her to take her off of his leg as he wondered why she had chosen to do that.

"No" she ordered him in whisper. Her eyes were glistening as he looked at them. He loved her more and let her do what she liked. He rested his hands on her waist to make her move faster on his leg and oh she did. As she finally found herself throbbing in release she held onto him burying her face in his neck. He kissed her head and caressed her hair. When she got off of him, his thigh wearing his breeches was wet from her release and he smiled at the feeling.  

he suddenly found Dany crying as she buried herself in his neck. He knew the pregnancy had been making her sensitive as she had been trying to look strong in front of people but alone in their room, she felt the freedom to show her true colors, as always, to Jon only.

"what is it love?" he said as he cradled her face and looked at her.

"I love you" she said. Jon smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too, my Dany" 

He hugged her again and made her lie down, resting her head on a pillow, he too lied next to her and put the covers on them. Their feet were tangled together below as he felt Dany's breathings on his face. He watched her sleep for a long time until sleep took over him.

Sometime before the first light, Jon woke up. He looked for Dany, she was asleep with her lips slightly parted, peacefully. He relaxed. unable to get back to sleep, he got up, poured himself a glass of water and wondered around. He thought about Dany and why she had been so skeptical and doubtful of herself. She was the most beautiful woman that he or anyone had seen. Men envied him in the court and he too would kill anyone who would dishonor Dany. He went to the balcony, watching the red and orange colors of the sky as the sun was rising in the distance. He thought of going to the children but he didn't want to wake them up as well. The cool breeze of the early morning made him feel better after their warm night although he hadn't found his release but let Dany lead. He didn't object when Dany was vulnerable. she had two more months to go for childbirth. the thought of it made him uneasy. He had started feeling nervous about it. He inhaled deeply and turned around to the room as the box caught his attention.

Dany had given him Rhaegar's tunic but hadn't shown what else was there in the box that belonged to their family.

He opened it slowly, it was half empty and all the insides were next to it. His eyes caught the notebooks, opened them and skimmed the pages. He realized one of them belonged to his father. His heartbeat was faster now. No one knew who were alive much about his father, and the thought of having a personal notebook of his in his hands made him tremble with fear. Did he want to know him better? What if in reality he was not as gallant as the history books described him?He felt sad at the thought of his parents. They had loved each other, but died for it. All his life alone in Winterfell behind the shadows of people better than him. 

in reality, he hadn't felt shocked for being related to Dany more than not being Ned Stark's son. He knew him, respected him, and lived with his rules. and yet there was this whole another man who was his true father and all his memories and thoughts were in this notebook.

He finally decided to look over it. He didn't think Dany would mind. He took it and went to the balcony sitting on a chair under the stars of the night that lit the city. What if he'd written about his mother? the thought of it made him more eager to read. 

When he opened the notebook, a distinct odor of old pages trailed to his nose making him contort his nose, and then he started flipping the pages. 

_"Today I held my son in my arms. Aegon is his name. He will be a gallant young man, my heir and the Prince that was promised. He will mount the world and save us all.."_

 The Prince that was promised?He had heard this somewhere before, Melisandre used this word many times before banishing her. Rhaegar believed in prophecies but Jon didn't care as much thinking he and Dany saved the realm, would that make them the prince and princess who were promised. He wasn't sure what to make of that, all he felt was a sad itch to his brother who he never knew, who was crushed and killed brutally by the Mountain, by the Lannisters and who was his namesake. If Rhaenys and Aegon had lived, they would've been older than him. How nice it would've been to have family from his father's side, and maybe Dany would've had a much happier life. 

He flipped the pages again, read some more about Elia and his life. Rhaegar seemed to love and respect Elia but he seemed worried about her poor health. He had vivid descriptions of her night seizures of fever, miscarriages but mentioning the purity of her soul.

 _"She is beautiful, graceful and fierce. I saw her at the Tourney at Harrenhal. They call the she-wolf and wolf she is, my love Lyanna."_  

Jon swallowed in his throat, his heart was beating so fast, this was the closest he had come to know about Rhaegar's feeling towards his mother..oh mother. it felt strange to mention it and feel it in his heart.

He flipped more pages, reading more about them. _"I love her oh my sweet Lyanna. Today, we will leave to the Red Mountains, and she will be my wife. I will look upon her face everyday of my life, wake up with her, feel her inky hairs against my face and her gentle smile. However much it pains me to leave Elia, we surely cannot stay in unhappy marriage making both of us miserable..._

_Tomorrow I will take her sweet hands and make her my wife, my princess, my queen..I love you Lyanna Stark, my fierce she-wolf"_

Jon had tears in his side clinging on his eyelashes. He felt the same hole in his heart again. His father had loved his mother, Bran had told him that many times, but reading it from his own hand writing and words was harder than he had thought. He lingered on that page running his fingertips on the faded ink thinking about their happiness that ended with tragedy. He wiped his eyes, exhaled roughly wanting to rid of the sadness that loomed him. He got up and as he closed the leathered notebook something fell from the inside. He kneeled and took it. It was a white, now yellowish, handkerchief, there was a blue ice flower embroidered in the middle. He knew this was something his mother had made for him. He held it gently in his hands as a sacred memory. He sat back on his char, held the handkerchief strongly in his fingers, closed his eyes and dreamed of his mother as he had done many a time when he was a young boy. But now he felt closer to her, her presence was there almost, on that regular night on that balcony. Tears roamed in his eyes again refusing to fall down, he shut his eyes thinking of how much they loved each other, and died for it. after some time, he fell asleep still holding his parents' memories in his hands.

When Dany woke up the next morning, she turned around in the bed sighing. She reached her arms for Jon. He was sleeping on his side facing her soundly. Sometime at night he had came back to their bed. She caressed his face and felt safer as he was near by sleeping. His hand was tugged near his chest, and she noticed he was holding something in his palm. she ran her fingers on it trying to guess but he moved slightly and she pulled back. He turned on his back and opened his eyes and turned to her side with a smile. 

"Good morning"

Dany's heart warmed up. "Good morning"

Jon saw the same sadness in her eyes as last night, her worry and jealousy of her from other men and women. He smiled lightly. 

They looked at each other with love for sometime. Jon ran his fingers on her face and she moved herself close to him, feeling his breathing on her face, and wanted to get closer but her swollen belly had became too uncomfortable for her to get close to him, she couldn't get enough of him, almost wanting to be under his flesh.

"What is it you're holding?" Dany finally asked after eyeing it for some time.

"It's.." he hesitated, not knowing how to start as feeling flowed in his body.

He got seated to avoid the conversation "Let's talk later, love. I will tell you everything" He said kissing her temple, still holding the handkerchief and walked to their bathchamber. Dany didn't like that. in fact, she hated it. She wanted to run to him and yank it from his hands asking who did it belong to.

She slowly moved out of the bed, and she was going to talk to him about this, she heard Missandei come in. She halted at her sight. "Good morning your grace" the girl said as she came to help her like she does every morning. Dany was holding her back with one hand to subside the ache that her belly was causing her spine. Dany let it go with Jon as Missandei started helping her with her clothes. As Missandei was closing her straps, Jon came in, he was fully dressed, looking sharp. He smiled at the sight of his beautiful wife. Dany smiled back but she was still weary of why he hadn't told her about the thing he was holding.

Jon leaned in close to her, and planted gentle kissed on her lips making Missandei blush behind Dany. The girl had seen and heard them dozens of times making love, kissing, and one time she had caught Jon naked as the man had rushed to cover himself making Dany laugh at his embarrassment. 

"I have to go to small council meeting or else lord Tyrion will be mad as he already is since he is most likely hungover from last night or drunk already" Jon wanted to cheer Dany, and she formed a half-smile on her face.

"I will find you later, now go" Dany said kissing him again, now forcefully with her hands on his face. Jon smiled through their kiss, pulled back, but then turned and kissed her again, Dany mouthed "go" with a smile, and he did, closing the door behind.

All this time Missandei was smiling as she had started braiding Dany's hair.

After the girl left, Dany started looking for the thing he was holding. She knew it was white, but whatever she did, she couldn't find it. What if it is something that belongs to another woman? she thought making her heart beat faster with fear. But he was going to tell her about it. Later, he had said. After some frustration, she decided to spend her time with her children and talk to her advisors later about the matters of the people. 

It was afternoon, she had spent some time with Sansa Stark who had come for the invitation. Their children were playing together in the gardens and they were sitting on a bench talking. Dany liked spending time with Sansa, she was a sweet girl and such graceful Lady. After some time, She noticed Jon from far walking and talking with some lords and squires. They had swords in their hands. As usual, they were training, but more japing it seemed. Larence Snow was close next to him, grabbing his forearms sometime, or running his hand on his shoulder. Jon didn't seem to notice anything as he laughed at some joke Larence said. She felt furious. What is whatever Jon was holding was given to him by Larence Snow? a memory perhaps? She couldn't make it in her head. After some time, they were gone to another side of the garden. Dany turned her head and watched her kids, all the time sitting with lady Stark. 

During dinner, they were holding a nice dinner feast again for all their guests but lesser in size and grandiosity than yesterday. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their food around the table. Dany and Jon were sitting close to each other talking and japing. Jon was telling her things making her smile. How much she loved this man and did not intend to share him with anyone. After dinner, Jon and Dany entertained their guests but all the time Jon was watching his pretty wife as he still had Rhaegar's writings in his head. 

Dany saw Erena come to Jon who was standing with some lords of the North wine in hand, the girl told him something, he nodded, and then another of her chamber maids came as well. She felt blood run to her cheeks. She felt uneasy as she shifted herself in her chair, she wanted to take Jon's hand and move him away from all these predators. But they were their guests. Erena finally left him with the other girl, walking away to Lady Stark. The night was getting late. Dany knew she had to do the conversation with Jon alone not wanting to give a show to all the lords to watch. 

When she saw Erena approach him again, she was furious, and felt herself walking fast, looked at Jon with temper, pushing through the people, and left the hall, making everyone fall in silence. Jon was surprised, he was watching her all night and she seemed in good mood. He excused to everyone and walked in quick paces after her. She saw him in the hallway "Dany" he called her in the emptiness echoing her name.

Dany didn't look. He heard her whimper. She finally entered their chambers, and he quickly entered after her, closing the door behind. 

Dany's back was to his, standing in the middle of the room, resting her hand and body weight on the edge of a chair, the pregnancy was making her uncomfortable, feeling bloated and emotional most of the time. But she was sad and upset. 

Jon stopped at the entrance, the door was closed behind him. He watched her for while and then got close to her. 

"What is it?what happened?" he said as he tried to wrap her from behind, but she pulled back and turned to him. 

"It belongs to her, doesn't it? she asked, her eyes were red, she had cried.

"who?what?" Jon was oblivious.

"The thing..the thing you were hiding from me. All this time you got bored of your pregnant wife who can't give you a proper fuck and of course, you stumble that Northern girl" she snapped.

Jon furrowed his brow at her accusation "No!" he almost yelled at her.

"No, whatever you saw in my hand didn't belong to Erena or anyone else who lives here" he said, feeling a lump in his throat. "I was going to tell you about it tonight, I am sorry for not being honest before. I needed time to process before I spoke to you about my feeling and whatever it was I was holding"

Dany closed her mouth, feeling shame of her actions.

Jon sighed heavily. "And you are not ugly or fat and I don't care if we don't fuck. You are holding my child in you, you are the most previous thing I have. I love you because you have a great heart, a gentle soul, and a naughty personality. And you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in your life. I am jealous of all men who even look at you, let alone get close."

 he breathed as he finished his sentence. Dany walked to him, and cradled his reddened face in her palms. 

Jon kissed the sides of her palms and hands. "I know you love me, and I love you..but these days..something has happened.." Dany couldn't make what was making her go mad over him or even doubt it.

"I have told you this many times. And you know it in you." Jon said. "The girl is going back North. She took my permission and she was going to talk to you right before you left. She misses her family dearly, her home and was thrilled when I told her that she could go" 

"oh" was all Dany could say feeling regret. 

"None of this matters now. Let me show you what I was holding" he said as he put his hand inside his tunic to get the handkerchief.

he spread it on his hand showing to her. Dany's eyes flew open in surprise not knowing what to make of it.

"Last night, I found my father's notebook. I read some of his memories, and this fell from it." he said. Dany ran her fingers on the flower bit.

"This belonged to my mother" Jon's voice hitched, stopping himself from crying. But Dany's tears flew down. ''oh Jon" she said caressing his face and kissed his lips gently. "He loved my mother, deeply. Their loved was like ours, strong, affectionate and built on trust and admiration. As I read, I realized how much I love you, and will never let you go. You should know all these by now" he chuckled through his sad face. Dany cried more, still caressing his bearded jaw.

"I don't want you to leave me and I want to stay with me until the end of my days, Dany" he said. "I don't care if you get old, or fat, or ugly" he said with passion. Dany laughed through her tears. "You are my Dany, and will always be the stubborn woman I met in Dragonstone" Dany chuckled more.

She suddenly leaned in and kissed him strongly on his lips, pulling him to her by grabbing the nape of his neck. Her kiss wasn't gentle, pushing her tongue in his mouth exploring his insides. Jon groaned on her sudden and fast movements. He pulled back to catch his breath, Dany smiled. "you are a wicked woman and I cannot get enough of you" Jon said as he pushed his lips on her again, now stronger than before. They kissed for a while, exploring, tasting, smelling each other, letting their tongues dance inside their mouths. Dany felt her arousal as she let out a moan. She took his hand from her shoulder and urged him to touch her in between her legs under he swollen belly through her gown, and oh he did. He desperately rubbed his hand on her intimate part through her gown and she gently rocked herself on it, all the time not breaking the kiss. 

She finally pulled back panting "help me with this" she murmured as she stared pulling her dress down, not patient enough as she started stretching it to get rid of it. Jon laughed and he helped her, unlacing her back fast, he finally pulled it down through her shoulders, and she stepped out of it with his help. She was eight months pregnant now. She stayed in her shift, turned to him kissing him passionately. Her hands moved down his body, her fingers pulling on his tunic, he helped her, open them getting rid of it, only staying in his white undershirt, and she yanked the collar, exposing his bare chest. He groaned at her wildness. She then continued her hands down, and opened his breeches, Jon hissed. She broke their kiss enough to look at his face. She felt him hard already running her hand on his length making him whimper, he had an urge of bucking his hand in her hands to find his release, but he held back as he knew he was going to finish with a few thrusts. 

Suddenly she slowly went on her knees all the time getting support from his hips. His mouth opened, and realized what she was going to do. He protested "No, Dany" he was worried on the baby, but she was standing on her knees, holding on his hips. She kept going despite his protests "I want to make it up to you and show you how much I love you back, my wolf" her voice was seductive that Jon could've came there if it wasn't for his willpower that was diminishing now. 

He finally bucked his hips up when she took him in his mouth letting out a long moan that came from back of his throat, he was holding it in. He felt shame as his wife was pregnant, but somehow all that went away when her beautiful lips started moving around his length. She was humming, he heard through his building ecstasy. He held her hand and made her go through the rhythm he wanted at the moment. Somehow an animalistic feeling took him, and he moved his hips fast reaching for his urge, and she did obey, she did whatever he wanted her to do. All the shame, the sadness, the angst were gone now. He could've died happy then and there. 

After some time, he knew he was close and he didn't want to come in her mouth, he wanted to pull her out, but she insisted on staying feeling him tense in her. He finally came, holding himself strongly and let it out a long groan, feeling his legs weaken. Dany swallowed some of his insides letting the rest fall down her mouth. She smiled watching his pleasure, loving that she gave him that despite her condition and how much the baby was aching her spine right then and there. Jon pulled her up, he got a napkin and cleaned her mouth. She had done this many times before but this time, she seemed wilder and in need of pleasuring him. He kissed her roughly, she responded back. 

"Let's sleep" she said feeling her back ache more although she was in need of his mouth on her aching folds, but it could wait. He was happy that was important. He already made her happy by all his sweet words.

They climbed the bed, both on their sides, close to each other. After some time, her back pain was gone, and she felt Jon's hand tracing her body through her shift, down her curves. They didn't break their eyes. His eyes grew darker as he pushed her legs resting his hand on her folds. She moaned lightly. He quickly lifted the hem of her shift up, collecting it to her thighs, still on their sides. She widened her leg for his hand. And she panted softly when he pushed two fingers inside of her, she reached for him, getting closer, pulling on the clothe of his shoulders. He wanted to look at her, she bended her face to the front, closing her eyes, taking all the feelings in as he pushed another finger inside and started rocking, smiled when he felt she was responding by bucking herself down to follow his movements. 

"oh..Jon" she let out with her eyes shut, through her shallow whimpers still squeezing his shoulder and pulling on his shirt. He grinned in pleasure feeling himself harden, but it was her turn now. He felt her hand on his urging him to go faster, he felt victorious. He then put his thumb on her nub while still moving his fingers now frantically inside of her as he felt she was reaching. Her body was moving much fast, her whimpers were louder "faster" was all she could get out of her mouth and oh he did. He loved this woman and could do anything for her. 

She squeezed his shoulder, digging her nails in as she let out a loud moan, her eyes shut, and Jon felt warm liquid on his fingers as her muscles relaxed. 

He pulled out with a grin, a sweat had made her hair stuck on her forehead. She opened her eyes, their eyes got locked. She leaned in and kissed him

"I love you" she whispered "I will love you for all eternity"

"My beautiful Dany..my only love" he said as he embraced her.

Both resting on their pillows went to sleep. 


End file.
